


Good Morning

by peasantbrigade



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantbrigade/pseuds/peasantbrigade
Summary: a short fanfic about waking up beside your partner which is Jumin Han





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a restless night so I wrote this.

You woke up to the sun beaming in through the room, the curtains left a line of pure sunshine peak through across the bed, across your face and the shimmering black hair that laid next to you. Moving position you tried your best to not awaken the man laying besides you as you laid on your side lazily admiring Jumin’s bed hair, it was a mess but it was adorable how his cowlick were more viable when his hair was an utter mess. He rolled over facing towards you, in response you just closed your eyes hoping to get a lay in with him, you dont care what the time was as long as the morning stretched out longer so you can enjoy his company more before he had to get up and leave your side.

“Hmm, Morning beautiful.” opening your eyes you immediately saw those dark gray eyes looking straight at you, he looked restless. He reached over and moved a strand of hair way from your face as a sweet, sleepy smile grew across his face.

“Morning” You replied parting your lips to smile back at him. He sighed deeply and reached over and pulled you closer to him, he buried his head into your neck giving you weak kisses on your neck. You couldn’t help but giggle, these were lazily giggles tho making you breathless right away. Wrapping your arms around him, burying your hand in his dark hair softly laughing.

“J-jumin come on, you can’t ditch work today” you laughed out as you held onto him tightly. Obviously you didn’t want him to go, you’d be happy being like this the whole day but he had to leave. If he didn't Jaehee would be in deep trouble with jumin’s dad and she’ll have to stay over night, you couldn’t do that to your friend. Not only that but jumin had a job to do and you couldn’t keep him to yourself as much as you wanted to.

“jumin!!” you giggled out

“hmmm” he responded, grinning as he planted more kisses on your bare skin.


End file.
